The present disclosure relates generally to paperboard containers, and more particularly to divider box and assembly.
Existing divider systems are primarily for providing internal dividers within the box container perimeter. The dividers may be formed of interlocking sheets. The interlocking sheets commonly comprise interior divided cells, and perimeter cells that are open around the perimeter of the divider. Alternatively, interlocking divider partitions do not delineate a complete perimeter cell, but provide for an abbreviated perimeter cell that functions as an air cell around the perimeter of the divider.
These perimeter air cells result in a waste of a significant portion of the box container volume, and add weight to the divider system that does not provide for additional item cells. In addition, heavy items carried in the interior cells may shift and collapse the perimeter air cells, allowing additional shifting of the contents of the box container. Shifting can cause impact damage or lead to the collapse of a stack of box containers.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that alternatives to the interlocking divider systems known in the art would improve efficiency in the shipping and manufacturing industries.
Broad Statement
A divider box contains a plurality of individual compartments. The divider box includes a series of substantially parallel transverse panels. Each transverse panel having a top edge, a bottom edge, and a pair of side edges. The transverse panels have a series of slots extending from the bottom edge of each transverse panel upwardly. Each transverse panel has a folded tab at each side edge thereof. The divider box also includes a series of substantially parallel longitudinal panels. Each longitudinal panel has a top edge, a bottom edge, and a pair of side edges. The transverse panels have a series of slots extending from the top edge of each transverse panel downwardly. The transverse panels and the longitudinal panels are perpendicularly disposed with the transverse panel slots being placed within the longitudinal panel slots to create a crate of individual compartments. The divider box also has at least a pair of exterior panels. Each exterior panel has a top edge, a bottom edge, and a pair of side edges. The exterior panels have at least a pair of tabs at one side edge and at least a pair of mating recesses on the opposite side edge. Each panel has at least 1 vertical fold line. The exterior panels surmount the crate for forming an outside of the divider box. Each folded transverse panel tab is joined to the exterior panels and the exterior panel tabs and recesses are mated. The divider box is completed by having a lid and a bottom tray.
The drawings will be described in further detail below.